


DO NOT WAVE AT ANYBODY

by gottalovev



Series: Condition Grounded [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's eyes widen comically. His heartbeat ratchets up, too. "No! I meant climb down, like you went up! Don't do anything stupid, Stiles!"</p><p>"It's not stupid! These babies are meant to make me fly, and I'm going to fly, dammit!" Stiles says, gathering his resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DO NOT WAVE AT ANYBODY

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to learn how Stiles got his wings, that's in the first part. :)
> 
> I could not resist adding a little more, thanks to everyone who expressed the desire to read it. Plus I had a couple thousand words to write for the Beacon Hills big bang, so there :)
> 
> Much love to Ldyanne who once again was a beta for this story, you are the best.

_"There is an art, it says, or rather, a knack to flying. The knack lies in learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss."_ \- Douglas Adams

.

"Stiles!"

Oh, great, now Derek is here; a quick look down reveals he's getting out of the Camaro, hands planted on his hips and a frown on his face. Stiles was so focused on calculating angles and probable trajectories that he didn't even hear him arrive. He thought he'd have more time for his experiment away from his overprotective boyfriend's eyes. 

"Everything's fine!" Stiles yells, which proves to be a mistake because Derek's head snaps up and spots him on the roof of the Hale house. The scowl only intensifies.

"Get down here right now," Derek orders, unnecessarily pointing to the ground for emphasis.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Don't use your dad voice with me!"

Derek almost splutters in outrage. "I don't have a dad voice!"

"Yes, you do!" Stiles says. "I almost heard a 'young man' at the end."

"It's my Alpha voice and you're going to come down, right now," Derek insists.

Stiles scoffs. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that it will work on me, it's cute." He rolls his shoulders and flaps his wings a little. The roof is very high, and Stiles isn't sure he's ready for this. "Okay, then. I was going to psych myself up a little bit more, but here we go."

Derek's eyes widen comically. His heartbeat ratchets up, too. "No! I meant climb down, like you went up! Don't do anything stupid, Stiles!"

"It's not stupid! These babies are meant to make me fly, and I'm going to fly, dammit!" Stiles says, gathering his resolve. He's a goddamn Sphinx, and he's going to succeed or die trying (or, more realistically, probably maim himself and heal supernaturally fast). 

"You're not ready for this!" 

Even if Derek said out loud what Stiles thought just thirty seconds ago, the warning serves as a catalyst: Stiles _can_ do this. He tried from lower heights earlier, glided a little, but could not get enough force in the wing movements to take off before he hit the ground. The last try was a little better, and from this high Stiles should have clearance to get some momentum going. Before Derek decides to climb up the house and stop him, Stiles leaps off the roof, flapping his wings in earnest. It's harder than it seems - the ground is coming fast - but Stiles manages to slow his descent until he's hovering for a couple of seconds, immobile in the air but unable to gain any height. It's surely because the angle isn't right, he'll have to practice more, but he risks a look at Derek none the less, who is frozen in place and watching him with big round eyes. 

The distraction proves to be a mistake, though, because Stiles loses his rhythm and starts falling towards the ground ungracefully. Since he's just ten feet up now, Stiles gives up any pretense and plummets down, rolling on the ground on impact. He's laughing, thrilled at finally achieving results, when Derek reaches him.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks, hands quick as they roam on Stiles, looking for injuries. 

"I'm good, I'm great! Did you see that?" Stiles bounds up on his four paws and head-butts Derek's chest. "I almost had it!"

"I saw you taking a huge risk, that's what I saw," Derek grumbles, but there's an almost smile he's trying hard to hide.

"It was not and you know it," Stiles says hitting Derek behind the head with his right wing. No one ever expect the wings. 

Derek raises an eyebrow. "If it wasn't a bad idea, why did you try to hide it from me?"

"Because!" If he had arms, Stiles would throw them in the air right now. He compensates by switching his tail hard. "You're always standing there behind me, watching my every move…"

It was clearly the wrong thing to say: Derek's face shuts down and he smells hurt while he gets up and takes a step back. Stiles hurries to claw at Derek's boot so he doesn't go farther.

"Dammit, that's not… wait," Stiles says softly. "You don't want me to get hurt and I appreciate that, I do. But you've got to trust me a little bit more. This form is made to fly, you saw Manetho, and I want to learn."

Derek sighs and sits on the ground. Stiles climbs in his lap as much as he can – he's definitely too big to fit, but that never stopped him from trying - rubbing his head against Derek's shoulder in the process. Marking goes both ways, and Stiles always makes sure to do it, he knows Derek loves it.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Derek finally says, petting Stiles' flank. "I'm sorry if I'm too... I know I don't make it easy."

"You're doing great." It surprised Stiles, how simple it was to date Derek after the somewhat rocky friendship they had before. They argue often, loudly, but never about the important things. "I know I'm a lot to handle, too. I just wanted to escape the fierce mama wolf routine to experiment a little." 

"You should have told me I was coming on too strong." Derek pauses and his next words are murmured. "I don't want to miss it, the first time."

Stiles barely refrains from cooing out loud. Derek is unexpectedly romantic at the most random times, which had thrown Stiles at first. Being of the school of thought that Derek Hale willingly expressing his feelings has to be met by positive reinforcement, Stiles kisses him, shifting his front legs to arms again to better wind them around Derek's neck. It's a soft kiss, but heartfelt.

"And I want to share that with you," he says when they break it off, looking Derek in the eye. He knows that Derek can hear and smell how true that is for Stiles.

"Now that I know you can at least break your fall, I'll be less worried," Derek concedes with a small smile. "But please always take someone with you?"

Stiles kisses him on the tip of the nose. "Okay, let's see: I'll always take you with me, but I decide what I can risk or not. Do we have a deal?"

It's obvious that Derek wants to protest leaving the risk assessment to Stiles, but he finally gives in with a dramatic huff. "Fine, we have a deal."

Stiles shifts to his paws again and clambers out of Derek's lap. "Excellent! So let's try that again!"

Before Derek can say a word – there's a growl though – Stiles is climbing the side of the house, cackling to himself. 

***

That's it. That's _it_! Stiles whoops with joy as he finally gets the mechanics just right. He wafts higher and higher. Tries a few swoops, gentle ones at first, then drifts above the treetops breathing regularly. It's exhilarating and flying is without a doubt the coolest thing he's ever done in his life. He'd love to keep at it, but it took a long time to get to this point and the muscles in his back and his wings are burning. Stiles turns around and flies back to the Hale house, toward Derek who's looking up at him with a smile so wide it's almost blinding. 

The landing is less than stellar, but he was aiming for Derek's arm who sorts of catches him but tumbles down on his back, cushioning Stiles' fall. They are laughing like idiots and Stiles is almost vibrating with the adrenaline rush.

"I did it! I can fly!" Stiles says, breathless, and Derek holds him a little tighter, hands closed tight in the fur of Stiles' back, just under the wings. 

"Yeah, I saw that," Derek says quietly. His eyes are burning, so intense and Stiles' stomach flips. He still can't believe Derek wants him some days. 

"How did it look?" Stiles wishes they'd thought to record his first flight for posterity.

"Incredible." Derek's tone is reverent. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Stiles flushes at how Derek's heart doesn't stutter and he'd try to joke if Derek didn't pre-emptively shut him up with a kiss. It's not the careful kiss of earlier: it's hard and wet, full of want. Stiles groans appreciatively, the adrenaline of flying having already done a good job of making his blood rush in his veins. He shifts his limbs back to human, wanting to touch Derek back but when he starts to fold his wings Derek breaks the kiss.

"Can you keep 'em?" he asks, fingers skating lightly where the wings connect to Stiles' back. Derek's pupils are blown wide, the irises sometimes flicking to red.

"You kinky fucker," Stiles says fondly.

Derek lets his fangs drop, eyes turning solid red and Stiles shivers at how that works so much for him. It's impossible for Derek to miss and he grins. "Like you're one to talk."

"Point," Stiles agrees, surging forward to kiss Derek again.

Stiles is already naked because he just took back his - mostly - human form but they hurry to get Derek out of his clothes, the need to touch each other still raw after a month of being together. If anything, Stiles is even more obsessed about having sex with Derek now than he was when they first started, days after they'd came back to Beacon Hills; they've learned each other by now, and Stiles is vibrating for his fix.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Stiles chants as Derek finally kicks his pants off. 

Stiles pushes Derek flat on his back again, then climbs on top, stretching up so they touch from chest to feet, dicks brushing together. Stiles lets the wings rest on each side of them, since they're not of great use right now except for extra balance. Derek loops his arms around Stiles' waist and rolls his hips, making sparks of pleasure travel up Stiles' spine. 

"Yeah, that's it," Stiles pants, matching the motion as they start to rub against each other. He bends his head to lick and bite at Derek's neck, who arches up below him in return, groaning. The neck is a hot spot linked directly to Derek's dick and Stiles shamelessly exploits it every time.

"Oh, fuck. Stiles." Derek sounds totally wrecked already, bucking up frenetically. 

He's disengaged an arm from Stiles' waist but while Stiles expects him to worm it between their bodies to grab one – or both – of their cocks, he's touching a wing. Stiles hadn't realized he'd brought them up, enveloping them both in a feathery cocoon. It gives the illusion that they are alone in their own little world, where all that exists is them and the pleasure they take together. Stiles murmurs endearments as Derek falls apart below him, so fucking gorgeous as always. Becoming a Sphinx has given him speed, strength and rapid healing enough to rival the wolves, but Stiles undoing Derek like this is what makes him feel the most powerful. When Derek comes with a shout Stiles only needs to thrust a couple more times against him to lose it too, his orgasm punched out of him. Once the aftershocks subside, Stiles is left pleasantly tingly all over and he slumps down, spread all over Derek with no intention to move ever again. Judging by the way Derek just holds on to him, skating his fingers up and down Stiles back and the start of the wings, he doesn't mind at all.

"You're purring again," Derek remarks after a couple minutes of cooling down, a smile in his voice.

Stiles hadn't even noticed, the purring a reflex he's developed when he got more at ease with his Sphinx nature. "Mean's I'm happy," Stiles slurs, almost asleep.

He feels and hears Derek's heart thud, and then speed up a little. "That's good. Great." A small pause, and, lower, "Me, too."

Two voluntary admissions of feelings in the same day? Stiles manages to get some upper body coordination back to maneuver his hands in Derek's hair and kiss him (obviously the positive conditioning must continue). The only reason he stops is when his stomach growls loudly and it makes them both snigger. 

"I think that's the signal that I should stop lounging on your hot werewolf body," Stiles says doing a full body stretch, then the same with his wings before folding them inside his back. It barely hurts now, thank god. "Wouldn't want to crush you or anything."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Please. You're a lightweight and you know it."

Weighing in and realizing that even with the binge eating and new appendages Stiles now weighed barely a hundred pounds had been a shock. X-rays done at Deaton's had shown hollowed bones, which made sense with turning into a third of a bird. 

"Still, even though you're very comfortable, I'm starving." 

"What else is new?" Derek mocks.

With the excitement of making progress with the flying, Stiles has been at it all day without eating which is starting to show. He's feeling a little faint as he rolls off Derek and stands up. 

"Dammit, Stiles," Derek curses, catching his elbow when he almost slumps back to the ground. "When did you last eat?"

"Breakfast?" Stiles admits, sheepish. He doesn't need the lecture on how he needs to be careful with his blood sugar. Fortunately Derek senses it and after leading Stiles to the Camaro for a quick clean up and a change of Stiles' clothes they keep in the car for emergencies, he then shoves a jumbo chocolate bar at him (also emergency stash). 

"Thanks," Stiles says as he scarfs the Oh Henry down. It's not enough, but it helps with the black spots swimming in his field of vision.

"You've got to take better care of yourself," Derek says when he comes back from getting dressed himself, mouth a tight line. 

"I know, I forgot. I was only supposed to be here for a little bit," Stiles says. 

Derek's eyebrow rises. "Throwing yourself off my roof in secret?"

Stiles shrugs. Dating someone with an integrated lie detector leaves very little leeway with white lies, so it's better to admit it. 

With a heavy sigh Derek shakes his head. "You're lucky I like you."

Laughing, Stiles leaps on Derek - who catches him easily - then kisses him soundly on the forehead. "Oh my god, you're on a roll today!"

"What are you talking about?" Derek asks, confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Stiles says, beaming down at Derek. "So, why did you track me down?"

"My 'Stiles is doing something stupid' sense was tingling," Derek replies, deadpan. "Also your father found your phone and no you in the vicinity, he was worried." 

"Ah, shit. "

His dad is still shaken from the six weeks abduction, Stiles should have left a note to say he wasn't in trouble, just trying to get a couple of hours by himself. In his defense he'd left the house in Sphinx form to take a run – he had no pockets for the phone! – and only decided to practice his flying when he found himself already half way to the Hale house.

"I called him earlier, it's fine," Derek says. "We're expected for dinner, though. And there's a game tonight, so..."

Stiles squirms until Derek lets him down and walks to the passenger side of the car. "You know, I'm still weirded out at how close you and my father have become."

"You'd prefer he'd still try to arrest me, or shoot me in the face for getting involved with you?" Derek asks.

"Of course not! It's great that you two get along! But it's weird great, you know?"

"You are weird," Derek replies, always so mature.

"I'm awesome and a creature of mystery and poise," Stiles says, just to make Derek laugh. It works, too.

And if Stiles starts purring again, as they drive back into town, slumped against his door as the exhaustion of the hard work he's done today finally take it's toll, well that's okay, it's probably covered by the Camaro's engine anyway.

"You sound like a small lawnmower," Derek says fondly, petting his thigh.

Half asleep, Stiles wonders if Derek has a strategy of his own to make him as content as possible. If so, it's working (he starts purring louder).

**Author's Note:**

> The title and quote at first are from 'The Hitchhicker's Guide to the Galaxy". Hidden in are a couple more lines, too, just for fun =D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
